The present invention relates generally to methods and devices for in-line processing of a substrate. More specifically, the present invention relates to in-line methods of producing a metallized, shaped product on a sheet, for use in tape and reel applications.
Production of thermoformed pieces (e.g., small boxes to hold screws, packaging for consumer products, etc.) often relies upon the use of “in-line” processing equipment. In a typical application, a roll of polymer based material (such as PVC, polyester, etc.) is removed from a spool that has a standard width, generally between 10″ and 42″ and the sheet is pulled into a series of connected, but independent, equipment or stations that modify the polymer sheet sequentially to form the final piece.
Specifically, after the material is unspooled and heated to the required processing temperature, the material is thermoformed or otherwise shaped. If thermoformed, the polymer based material is heated (or cooled) to a target processing temperature (usually between 250° F. and 375° F., depending upon the polymer and subsequent processing steps). The polymer based material may then enter a processing station in which hard (e.g., aluminum, steel or ceramic) tooling may be used to shape the polymer-based material. Heat, in addition to vacuum, pressure, or mechanical molding, may be used to achieve the desired shape of the product. The metal or ceramic tooling often involves both dies and molds to achieve the required shape and mechanical details. This processing involves high pressures but is rapidly accomplished, e.g., a matter of seconds. In a subsequent step, the polymer based material may be pulled through to another station that cuts the final part away from the remaining material of the sheet.
While conventional methods of shaping and processing polymer-based sheets have been effective, there remains a need for methods and equipment that produce thermoformed products in a cost and time effective in-line process. In particular, there remains a need to produce metallized thermoformed products in an in-line process.